Remote controls are old and well known in the art. Conventional remote controls have been utilized to remotely control countless electronic devices such as garage doors, television sets and door locks on vehicles to name a few. While the capability, range, durability and functionality of remote controls have improved over time substantial deficiencies still exist in the art. Namely, remotes are often lost, or misplaced because there is no convenient area to place or hold conventional remotes. Another deficiency with current remote technology is that conventional remote control technology lacks the capability to control new electronic devices, such as new motorized architectural coverings, in a manner that suits the ever increasing demands of the consumer.
Architectural coverings, such as curtains, shades, draperies and the like are frequently used to provide privacy and to limit the amount of light that is permitted to pass through a window and into a room or building. There are countless types, forms and designs of architectural coverings known in the art. The term architectural covering is used to describe any and all of these types, forms and designs including blinds, shades, draperies, and the like.
One form of architectural covering of particular interest in this application is a roll shade (hereinafter “roll shade”). Common components of roll shades include a roll tube rotatably connected to brackets on opposing ends. The roll shade is positioned above or adjacent to a window or door. In one arrangement of a roll shade, shade material is wrapped around the roll tube and connected to a bottom bar, as the roll tube rotates the shade material is wrapped or unwrapped around the roll tube thereby opening and closing the roll shade.
Another form of architectural covering of particular interest in this application is a honeycomb shade and Venetian shade (hereinafter “honeycomb shade” and “venetian shade”). Common components of honeycomb shades and Venetian shades include a header and a bottom bar with shade material extending therebetween. In the case of a honeycomb shade a single panel of material extends between the header and the bottom bar whereas in the case of a Venetian shade a plurality of slats are held within a ladders that extend between the header and the bottom bar. Both honeycomb shades and Venetian shades have suspension cords that extend from the header to the bottom bar. These suspension cords are connected to a drive mechanism, which when actuated raise and lower the bottom bar by winding or unwinding the suspension cords.
Yet another form of architectural covering of particular interest in this application is a drapery shade (hereinafter “drapery”). Common components of drapery include a support rod connected at its ends to brackets and shade material connected to and hanging down from the support rod. Drapery shades can include blackout shades and shear shades which can be independently opened and controlled by laterally sliding them along the support rod.
Recent improvements in motorization and motor control technologies have allowed manufacturers to motorize these various architectural coverings in new ways. While the motorization of architectural coverings has provided certain advantages, one deficiency is that conventional remote control technology does not provide the ability to sufficiently manipulate and control these improved motorized architectural coverings.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a system and method at using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that improve upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that is efficient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that is simple in design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that is inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that has a minimum number of parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that has an intuitive design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that provides for storage of remote controls in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that provides improved functionality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that improves the accuracy of control.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings wherein the remote has a minimum number of buttons.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that provides in a convenient and secure place to hold the remote.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of using remote controls to manipulate architectural coverings that utilizes standard parts and components where possible.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.